This invention relates to the collection and disposal of cooking grease.
Grease typically accumulates during the preparation of many types of food and at sometime during the preparation of a meal there arises a need to discard or store the accumulated cooking grease.
Pouring the grease into a plastic garbage bag is undesirable because of the odors and because the hot grease may break through the plastic bag. Pouring the grease down the sink is wasteful and may result in a stopped-up sink. Storing the grease in a jar is unsightly.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a covered container for collecting the grease for later reuse or disposal. Also, an inexpensive container that could be discarded would be handy.